


he hates me, la la la love

by barcaberries



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idk what i'm doing, Spoilers for 707 route (duh), Unknown / Saeran in the background, first fanfic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcaberries/pseuds/barcaberries
Summary: A short drabble fic that came into my mind when I was playing 707's route (currently at day 7 now)





	he hates me, la la la love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Puddle of Mudd's song "She hates me", which I loved as a kid, even though I had no idea of its meaning back then.
> 
> My first fanfic, please forgive me if it sucks..

_Met a boy, thought he was grand_

_fell in love, found out first hand_

_went well for a week or two_

_then it all came unglued_

 

 I shouldn't have listened to the Unknown guy when he asked me to 'return the phone', but hindsight is always 20/20.

At first, it didn't seem so bad. I ended up in a strangers' apartment and accidentally became a party planner, but I also found new friends and someone special who shared my weird humor!

You know who I'm talking about, right? Seven, of course.

So many chats, messages and phone calls that made me smile.. and fall in love in a span of few days.

 

_In a trap, trip I can't grip_

_never thought I'd be the one who slip_

 

But when the other RFA members pointed out my obvious feelings out to him, he just changed the subject or simply left, which hurt a lot.

Still, I was worried, when he was buried under tons of work and didn't properly take care of himself..

Then, Unknown happened. Or Saeran.

 

_then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

 

Seven just came in time to save me from the enemy hacker, but then he realized that it was his own twin. And said twin brother hated him for some reason, which broke his poor heart.

I wish I could comfort him but he doesn't even want to be near me.

 

_He fucking hates me_

_trust_

_he fucking hates me, lalala love_

_I tried to hard_

_and he tore my feelings like I had none_

_and ripped them away_

 

He told me with an icy glare that he won't tell me anything. That I need to forget any feelings I have for him. That I shouldn't have any fantasies about him, because everything in the chat rooms was just pretended.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry if I portrayed Seven as a complete dickhead, I truly love him ;_; but after the saeran fiasco in his route, he reminded me of that song.. and someone I knew in real life.. I had to get that out.. thanks for reading!)


End file.
